


Spit Shine

by pkg4mumtown



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Dom Jim "Chief" Hopper, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hopper is an Airman, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Spit Kink, Strong Language, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkg4mumtown/pseuds/pkg4mumtown
Summary: Staff Sergeant Hopper is getting the rest of his uniform ready for a gala and he lets you assist.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Spit Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissAudreyHorney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAudreyHorney/gifts).



> Made for MissAudreyHorney and based off her modern!Hopper AU because I’m literally obsessed. Hope you enjoy.

  
  
  
I opened the front door to my shared home with Staff Sergeant James Hopper. I locked the door behind me and held his garment bag up to avoid it touching the floor. The house was silent but Jim's car was in the driveway, so I knew he had to be off duty. I hung his garment bag in the laundry room, then set off to find him.

“Jim?” I called in the nearly silent house, save for the faint sounds of scrubbing.

“In here, baby,” I heard a gruff voice from the living room, the scrubbing was louder as I approached.

I found Jim hunched over on the couch in a black t-shirt—with the schematics of an A-10 Warthog printed on the back—his arm furiously scrubbing the dress shoe in his hand. I rounded the couch, letting my fingers trail over the back of the couch and then his shoulders.

“Your uniform is hanging in the laundry room,” I murmured and caressed the side of his five o’clock shadow that’d be gone tomorrow morning. “Haircut?”

“Mmm,” He grunted, looking up at me, slowing his scrubbing. Jim set the brush on the arm of the couch, letting his hand rest on his knee while the other was cocooned in his dress shoe.

My eyes drifted over his fresh haircut, down to his broad shoulders and flexed arms. The corner of his mouth lifted, highlighting his regulation mustache and drawing me in to his lips. I leaned in, smelling his freshly showered skin after a long day spent sweating and fixing aircraft all day. I kissed him, sighing happily against his soft lips but he ended it all too quickly.

“Can I sit?” I eyeballed the empty seat next to him, but didn’t want to disturb him.

Instead, he spread his legs and looked at the empty space expectantly. I stepped around the arm of the couch and was about to stand in front of him when he stuck his leg out to cut me off.

He raised an eyebrow at me, his eyes changing from content to stern in a flash, “’Can I sit’, what?” he nearly growled, his brow deepening.

“Can I sit, sir?” I asked sheepishly for not realizing he was in that kind of mood earlier.

“Yes, baby girl,” he let his hands rest higher up his thighs while I kneeled and sat between his legs.

Once I got settled, Jim ignored me and picked up a scrap of old t-shirt. He took his hand out of the shoe so he could wrap the cotton material tightly around two fingers. He silently shoved his hand back in the shoe and swirled his covered fingers in the small can containing a puck of shine. I bit the inside of my lip as I watched him warm the shine with the small circles until it turned into a paste that covered the cotton. I inhaled deeply, letting the scent of the shine fill my nostrils as he brought it to the semi-shiny shoe.

“Can I touch you, sir?” I asked while sitting back on my heels, watching him rub the paste into the shoe in circles.

“Very well,” Jim relented with an even voice.

I sat against his leg, resting my head against his inner thigh and an arm on top, which was covered in gray sweatpants. He covered the entire shoe in the paste, making it a dull black as it dried. He set it aside and picked up his next shoe, repeating the process with a practiced efficiency. Jim swapped shoes again, letting the shoe rest on his other thigh, opposite from me, while he grabbed another piece of cloth and wrapped it around his fingers. I had to bite back a moan as I attentively watched the material cling to his fingers while he rubbed over the, now dull, shoe with experienced, tight circles. As he rubbed, the dull black turned increasingly shiny but only enough to catch some light, nowhere near how impeccable his shoes would be when he was done with them. I absentmindedly let my fingers trail over his thigh while watching him repeat on the other shoe. Jim was meticulous in the process, making sure each shoe got an equal amount of attention.

With a base shine on his shoes, which would fail any inspection, he grabbed the dirty scrap of shirt and swirled his fingers in the shine again. Jim paid more attention to the toe of the shoe this time, switching to the clean cloth before the shine could fully dry. He brought the shoe to his face but paused as if he suddenly remembered I was there. He let the shoe down slowly until the toe was directly in my face. The scent of the shine invaded my nose as I took a deep breath.

“Spit,” he demanded, staring down at me with deep blue eyes. His demeanor left no question in the matter and I was happy to oblige. I glanced up at him and watched his eyes flick down as I pursed my lips and left a puddle on the toe of his shoes. “Good girl,” he murmured softly.

Jim slowly spread the clear liquid around on the shoe and mixed it with the drying shine. He rubbed in circular motions until the toe shone brighter than the other shoe. He scrutinized the shine with a scrunched nose, almost in disgust, clearly unsatisfied. Jim put another thin layer of paste on and hovered the shoe below my lips once more.

“Again.”

And again, and again, and again, until he reached the sixth layer. He examined the work closely, able to use the toe of the shoe like a mirror, now. He made a, surprisingly pleasant, grunt and set the shoe aside. He picked up the abandoned one and set out to make this one shine just as perfectly.

With both shoes shining just right, he set them on the floor next to me. His torso leaning over me caused the fabric of his sweatpants to tighten deliciously around his soft cock. I involuntarily moaned at the sight of the large bulge, even soft, but I knew better and made no move to touch it. Jim let himself fall back into the couch, looking down at me while running his fingers through my hair.

“You’re still coming with me tomorrow, right?” he asked while letting his fingers trail down my cheek and letting his thumb run over my bottom lip.

“Like I’d miss a chance to see you in mess dress, Staff Sergeant,” I smirked, letting my tongue poke out from between my lips to run over the rough pad of skin.

Jim let out a soft groan while pushing his thumb past my lips. I ran my tongue along his thumb, feeling the callouses from years of hard work. He pushed down on my tongue, making me moan around the digit and suckle gently. I rearranged myself, with his thumb in my mouth, so I was on my knees with my hands sliding up his thighs. My fingers reached for his waistband but his free hand grabbed both of my wrists in his huge palm. Jim tilted his head at me, making me whine while I waited for him to release my wrists.

“What?” he asked in a gravelly tone, “You think you deserve to suck my cock?”

I responded by sucking his thumb deeper between my lips, making him hum in appreciation at the sight. Jim released my wrists, giving me a glare to keep them in place while he palmed his growing erection.

“You think just because I let you spit on my shoes, that you deserve to have my cock down your throat?” he asked me in a deep, slow voice. His features drew into a scowl, one I knew he didn’t necessarily mean but simply fueled the moment.

I tried to answer around his thumb but it wasn’t exactly intelligible enough for his liking. He removed his thumb, moving his index finger to my chin and lifting my head so I’d look him directly in his cobalt gaze.

“I did a good job, sir, I—I think I do deserve it,” I stammered.

“Mmm,” he pondered, continuing to palm his, now achingly hard, erection. “I think I agree.”

Jim held up both of his hands, giving me free reign. I pressed my face into his inner thigh, kissing the thick, muscular flesh through his sweatpants. I found his erection through his sweats and mouthed over the bulge, hearing his soft sighs as the material moved around him.

“Are you gonna suck my cock, baby, or just tease me?” he groaned quietly as I mouthed the head of his sensitive length through the cotton.

I hooked my fingers into his waistband and yanked down, with him helping by raising his hips. I wasn’t surprised to see him going commando as his cock sprang free. I took him in my hand, feeling the smooth, velvety skin of his shaft under my fingers. I traced my tongue along his pale thighs, purposely avoiding the base of his cock. Jim grew impatient and wound his fingers in my hair, gripping firmly and guiding my head up until my lips hovered over his reddened head.

“Show me, again, how well you spit shine, baby girl,” his voice softened in the slightest at the end, but he still tried to keep up the charade.

I held the base of his cock steady while letting saliva dribble from between my lips. Jim jumped slightly as my saliva made contact with his skin and traveled slowly downward. I sucked the head into my mouth, flicking my tongue along the edge of the crown and teasing his slit. I gathered up saliva with my palm, using it to pump his shaft at the same time. I suckled earnestly, but felt his hand pushing down on my head which told me exactly where he wanted me.

“Be a good girl,” he requested, never letting up on his downward pressure.

I finally stopped fighting him and took as much of him in as I could, with some of his cock still outside of my mouth even as he hit the back of my throat. Jim let out a satisfied groan as I bobbed slowly and sucked each time I brought my head up. I hardly had enough time to breathe in between before he was coaxing me back down with a firm push. I hummed around him and worked my hand between his legs to cup his heavy balls in my hand.

“Mm, fuck,” he groaned loudly, “Such a good girl.”

Jim pressed harder on the back of my head as he hit the back of my throat. I fought my gag reflex as I swallowed around him, feeling the tears prick my eyes. I involuntarily drooled all over his cock as he guided me in shallow thrusts deep in my throat.

“That’s it, baby, choke on daddy’s cock,” Jim let out a loud moan, bucking his hips under me as he neared his release. He let me up for a few seconds and forced my head back down, “Again, sweetheart, I’m so close.”

Knowing he was close spurred me on, so I bobbed with the head of his cock in my throat again, swallowing around him as I gently massaged his tightening balls. I felt his hair spattered thighs tighten and spread wider under my forearms, further indicating he would come soon. I eased up on the assault on my throat, taking a deep breath and giving him long, quick strokes while pressing my tongue along the underside of his cock.

“You love having me in your mouth, don’t you?” he gasped. “Gonna swallow all of daddy’s come, huh?”

I couldn’t say anything but I hummed in agreement around him, making him hiss and press my head down again. I swallowed around him one last time, hearing a moan catch in his throat.

“Fuck…” he groaned, releasing thick spurts of warn come so far down my throat that I couldn’t even taste it. “Such a good girl,” he sighed, releasing his tight hold on my hair so he could comb his fingers through soothingly.

I continued suckling at his softening cock and lapping up any remaining come I might have missed. Jim’s chest heaved as he caught his breath, letting weak moans slip passed his lips as I over-stimulated him.

“Such a slut for my cock, you just can’t get enough, baby, can you?” He smirked down at me, shifting every time I flicked my tongue along his slit.

I bit my bottom lip through a smirk, pressing one last kiss to his soft cock, “I really can’t, sir.”

“Come here,” he beckoned me into his lap, crushing me against his chest while his mouth took control of mine. Jim’s face burned along mine while his tongue pushed between my lips, letting out a satisfied moan as he tasted himself on my tongue. “What would everyone at the gala say if they knew you wet my cock as good as you did my shoes?”

“I think they’d be jealous,” I grinned and pressed quick peck to his smug smirk, “because those shoes would smash any inspection.”


End file.
